This invention relates to devices, such as engine starters, which require a means to allow starter torque to be applied in one direction of rotation while permitting an overrun condition in the same direction of rotation after the engine has started. In the past, these devices where supplied have been cumbersome, expensive, and subject to excess wear as a result of incomplete disengagement or clutch reset forces, such as developed by conventionally applied spring force.